Sakura Cherry Blossoms
by fynlicht
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter sekaligus onmyouji yang mendapatkan kutukan dari Sakura no onna. Dan dia akan menikah dengan pria yang sempurna. Pria yang bahkan nama dan rupanya pun dia tak tahu. Yup, Perjodohan!. Menyebalkan, bukan?/ Chapter 2: Hari Sial/ REVIEW PLEEEEAAAASSSSE...!
1. Chapter 1

**¤SAKURA CHERRY BLOSSOMS¤**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, & Horror (mungkin?)

Warning!: OOC, typos, AU, dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Fic ini murni dari otak fyn. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan semata.

**CHAPTER 1: Misi**

** ¤fynlicht hime¤**

Matahari belum terbit. Sebagian orang mungkin masih terlelap, bergelut dengan mimpinya masing-masing. Namun, tidak denganku. Di pagi buta ini tugas memanggilku. Kuberlari dari rumah menuju kantor Hokage. Cukup jauh jaraknya dari rumahku. Karena itu aku berangkat dini hari seperti ini, takut terlambat. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Shisou-ku yang tempramen itu.

Ng, perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, 18 tahun. Aku lebih dikenal sebagai dokter oleh penduduk Konoha. Karena aku adalah murid Hokage ke-5 yang notabene adalah dokter yang handal. Beliaulah yang mengajariku berbagai hal medis. Sehingga aku lebih sering berada di rumah sakit menggantikan shisou-ku, Senju Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-5.

Selain itu, aku adalah seorang onmyouji yang memburu yokai dan membasminya. Ya, yokai si makhluk halus itu. Yang biasanya menganggu manusia atau bahkan membunuh manusia. Kau tau kan?. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa menjadi onmyouji. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sedikit.

Konohagakure adalah salah satu desa terbesar yang ada di negara Hi. Pemimpinnya disebut Hokage. Konoha memiliki banyak onmyouji yang biasa diminta untuk membasmi yokai oleh desa-desa tetangga. Tentunya ada imbalan untuk semua itu. Onmyouji akan menerima bayaran dari klien yang menyewa mereka. Onmyouji bekerja dibawah titah Hokage. Prosedurnya begini, klien menemui Hokage untuk meminta bantuan onmyouji Konoha. Hokage akan memerintahkan-biasanya- tiga orang onmyouji untuk memenuhi permintaan klien. Namun, tidak jarang hanya seorang onmyouji yang ditugaskan untuk memenuhi permintaan klien. Setelah misi berhasil diselesaikan, klien akan membayar onmyouji berdasarkan tingkat kesulitan misi yang diemban onmyouji.

Perlu diketahui juga, Konohagakure diselubungi oleh kekkai yang kuat. Sehingga tidak ada yokai atau sejenisnya di Konoha. Sementara itu, diluar sana khususnya di desa-desa kecil banyak terdapat yokai yang berbahaya. Karena itulah, jasa onmyouji sangat dibutuhkan.

** ¤fynlicht hime¤**

"Misimu kali ini adalah membasmi yokai yang menunggui pohon-pohon sakura di desa Midori. Sudah beberapa tahun ini pohon sakura di desa itu tak berbunga karena ulah yokai tersebut. Akibatnya, penduduk setempat tidak dapat mengadakan festival musim semi. Dan tahun ini mereka ingin mengadakannya. Kau mengerti kan apa yang kumaksud?". Aku mengangguk mendengar titah Shisou. Ini adalah misi tunggal. Karena, aku sendiri yang ditugaskan untuk membasmi yokai tanpa bantuan yang lain. Tak apalah, lagipula yokai ini sepertinya tidak terlalu berbahaya.

"Ini, denah desa Midori. Desa ini terletak di kaki gunung Midori tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Semoga berhasil!" ucap Shizu-nee seraya memberikan gulungan padaku.

"Terimakasih Shizu-nee..." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat Shizu-nee ingin membalas ucapanku tapi didului oleh Tsunade-shisou.

"yare yare... Sudah cepat berangkat dan selesaikan misimu! Setelah itu kuberi kau cuti selama lima hari".

"cuti?" ulangku tak mengerti. Untuk apa aku diberi libur? Lima hari pula. Pasti ada yang salah.

"Sakura, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa dengan pernikahanmu lusa nanti?!" Shizu-nee menatapku aneh.

Hening.

A,APA? Pernikahan? Bagaimana...

"Aa, ja, jadi... Kalian tau?" seruku sambil menunjuk mereka. Shisou dan Shizu-nee menatapku bingung.

"Tentu saja kami tau. Kami sudah menerima undangannya loh!" ucap Shizu-nee antusias sambil menunjukkan dua lembar kartu undangan.

Ba, bagaimana mungkin? Ke, kenapa?

"Lagipula siapa yang tidak tau kalau Haruno Sakura akan menikah dengan..." ucapan Shisou terhenti oleh bekapan tangan Shizu-nee.

"Dengan pria yang sempurna!" sambung Shizu-nee.

Sungguh, mereka terlihat aneh. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Kalian tau siapa calon suamiku?" tanyaku penasaran. Asal kalian tau saja, lusa aku akan dinikahkan pria yang bakan aku sendiri tak tau wujud dan rupanya. Salahkan orang tuaku yang seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan orang asing -menurutku-. Awalnya, aku menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini. Tapi, karena bujukan ibu yang begitu di dramatisir nan hiperbolis di sertai acting yg membuatku tersentuh. Sehingga membuatku berkata setuju dengan mudahnya. Uuh... Bodohnya aku.

"Tentu saja kami tau! Bahkan sebagian penduduk Konoha tau siapa calon suamimu".

Apa katanya? Penduduk Konoha tau? Yang benar saja?

"Siapa?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Seorang pria!" shisou menjawab tanpa menatapku. Dia sibuk dengan berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Jawaban apa itu?. Kalau itu sih aku juga tau.

"Namanya?" tanyaku lagi sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah Sakura... Cepat berangkat! Selesaikan misimu dengan baik!" titah shisou yang ini tak menerima penolakan. Huh, bilang saja kalau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tau ini tak sopan, tapi tetap kuberikan deathglare terbaikku ke arah Shisou dan Shizu-nee. Lalu aku berbalik menjauhi meja Hokage. Melangkah kesal sambil menunduk.

BRUKK

Bagus, Sakura... Kau menabrak seseorang lalu jatuh. Ck, sial!

"Ah, gomennasai..." ucapku pada orang yang kutabrak seraya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. Tapi, tak ada respon dari orang ini. Dari posturnya pasti laki-laki dan wajahnya tertutup topeng kucing bercorak biru. Pria ini... Anbu!. Anbu adalah para onmyouji yang bertugas menjaga keamanan Konoha. Selain itu, Anbu biasanya diberikan misi khusus, rahasia dan berbahaya. Anbu ini datang ke kantor Hokage pasti ada hal penting. Benar-benar misterius. Dia bahkan tidak menanggapi permintaan maafku.

Ah, sudahlah! Masa bodoh dengan itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan tanpa pamit. Sayup-sayup bisa kudengar ucapan Shisou dan Shizu-nee.

"Wah wah... Kebetulan sekali"

"Mereka sudah terikat oleh benang merah takdir"

Apa maksudnya itu. Sudahlah...

** ¤fynlicht hime¤**

Kedatanganku di desa Midori disambut dengan baik oleh Tanuki jii-san, salah satu tetua desa. Sembari melepas penat, jii-san menceritakan tentang yokai yang mengganggu itu.

Penduduk desa menyebutnya Sakura no onna. Meskipun tidak membunuh manusia, tapi yokai ini selalu melukai penduduk yang masuk ke dalam Sakuramori. Sehingga tidak ada yang berani memasuki hutan tersebut. Namun, karena penduduk ingin sekali mengadakan festival musim semi, Tanuki jii-san memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa onmyouji dari Konoha untuk memusnahkan Sakura no onna. Miko-sama menyarankan untuk menyewa onmyouji yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Pantas saja Hokage-sama menyuruhku sendiri. Misi tunggal rupanya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit.

** ¤fynlicht hime¤  
**  
Malam pun tiba. Aku bersiap untuk melaksanakan misiku. Aku berpamitan pada Tanuki jii-san dan Midori Miko.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura" ucap Miko-sama seraya menyentuh bahuku.

"Hai'. Tenang saja... Aku pasti bisa memusnahkan yokai itu!" ucapku yakin.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai dirimu" ucapnya lagi. Tersirat kekhawatiran di matanya. Miko-sama terlalu berlebihan. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya setelah itu melesat pergi menuju hutan. Sakuramori tepatnya.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

Sakuramori terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Tanuki jii-san. Dari luar terlihat seperti hutan biasa dengan pepohonan yang rimbun. Tetapi, semakin ke dalam aku bisa merasakan hawa yokai yang cukup kuat. Aku semakin waspada, takut-takut ada gangguan mendadak dari yokai setempat.

Namun, sampai di Sakuramori tidak ada satu pun yokai yang muncul atau mengganggu. Terlalu gelap dan sunyi. Tentu saja begitu, ini kan hutan!. Di Sakuramori ini tidak ada satu pun pohon sakura yang berbunga. Semua pohonnya gundul seperti saat musim dingin. Padahal sudah musim semi. Apa yokai itu suka memakan bunga sakura? Hm, kenapa aku jadi bingung begini?. Fokus, Sakura! Fokus...!

"Hh..." aku menghela nafas pelan.

Langkahku terus berjalan menyusuri Sakuramori ini. Kurasakan ada hawa yokai yang sangat kuat dari ujung jalan setapak ini. Kupercepat langkahku. Sepertinya dugaanku salah. Ternyata masih ada pohon sakura yang berbunga. Tapi pohon ini aneh. Berbunga tapi tak terlihat indah. Pohon ini juga lebih besar daripada pohon sakura disekitarnya. Ditambah dengan hawa yokai yang kuat dari pohon ini. Mencurigakan!

"KHU...KHUKHU...KHU..." terdengar suara yang mengerikan dari pohon itu. Aku bersiaga. Sebentar lagi pasti muncul.

"Onmyouji, eh?" aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja. Suaranya begitu halus membuatku merinding mendengarnya. Sambil menunggu kemunculannya, aku menyebarkan kertas mantra ke seluruh pohon sakura yang ada di hutan ini. Lalu kurapalkan mantra. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeritan di penjuru hutan. Disetiap pohon sakura, terdapat yokai yang menunggui. Karena itulah sebelum mereka menyerangku, akan kumusnahkan mereka duluan. Dan… itu berhasil.

Baiklah…. Tinggal satu yokai lagi. Aku tidak bias meremehkan yokai ini. Karena yokai ini memiliki aura yang pekat dan kuat. Tapi kenapa tidak muncul juga?. Akan kupancing dia keluar. Kulemparkan kertas mantra ke batang pohon sakura ini. Lalu kurapalkan mantra. Tapi, tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada jeritan yokai. Yang ada hanya keheningan saja.

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura beterbangan. Dan dibalik kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itulah Sakura no Onna!.

Yokai ini berwujud wanita berambut hitam panjang tergerai. Tubuhnya dibalut kimono merah muda yang indah. Namun, wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Kulitnya putih pucat dan matanya tak berpupil. Seringainya yang lebar membuatku merinding. Tapi, bukan berarti aku takut dengannya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan memutari tubuhnya. Wangi bunga sakura terasa menusuk hidungku. Menurutku, yokai ini tidak cocok menjadi penunggu pohon sakura. Karena, eujudnya tidak sebanding dengan keindahan bunga sakura.

"Haru no Shoujo" ucapnya dengan suara yang parau. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memusnahkannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak. Kulemparkan kunai ke arahnya. Namun, ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mengelilinginya. Hei, sejak kapan kelopak bunga bias menangkis kunai besi nan tajam ini?.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

'SIAL!' rutukku dalam hati. Semua serangan yang kulancarkan padanya satu pun tak ada yang berhasil. Ck, buang-buang tenaga saja.

"A,apa?". Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan ke arahku dan berputar mengitari tubuhku.

Yokai itu tersenyum. -tidak- tepatnya menyeringai ke arahku. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Khu... khukhu... Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot memusnahkanku! Karena seiring dengan bergantinya musim, aku akan menghilang. Aku hanya muncul di musim semi" ucapnya dengan suara yang halus, membuatku merinding. Ku tatap dia dengan tajam. Kubalas perkataannya.

"Justru karena itulah aku harus memusnahkanmu! Kemunculanmu membuat musim semi disini menjadi suram! Tak ada festival, tak ada perayaan, dan tak ada bunga sakura! Semua itu karena ulahmu! Kau juga menyakiti penduduk!" ucapku sarkatik. Sial! Rasanya kelopak bunga yang mengelilingi tubuhku semakin banyak saja.

"Aku tidak suka kalau wilayahku dimasuki oleh manusia! Termasuk KAU, onmyouji!"

DEG

GREP

"Ukh...kh.." cepat sekali. Tau-tau leherku dicekik olehnya. Aku bisa merasakan kukunya yang menancap di leherku. Ck, ternyata dia yokai yang cukup kuat. Aku meronta. Tapi, lagi-lagi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak.

"Ah, tapi aku menghargai kedatanganmu kemari... Haru no Shoujo" ucapnya diakhiri dengan bisikan di telingaku. Cengkraman tangannya di leherku semakin kencang.

"Kau tau? Kau tidak lebih kuat dariku!" katanya lagi.

"A,apa...kh...ma... Ukh... Mau..mu?" tanyaku tersendat-sendat. Kupejamkan mataku menahan sakit yang mendera leherku.

"Mauku? Aku ingin kau menerima hadiah dariku, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan pergi dari tempat ini, bagaimana?" tawarnya padaku.

Tawaran apa itu? Yang benar saja. Aku sangat yakin hadiah yang ditawarkan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan kurasakan cengkramannya melonggar.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi. Cih, dia pikir aku mau menerima tawaran itu?.

Senyumku berubah menjadi seringai. Bagus, yokai ini lengah. Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

DUAAKKK

Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahku kala berhasil menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Yokai itu terpelanting jauh. Dengan cepat aku melompat ke arahnya dan menghunuskan kunai tepat di jantungnya. Berhasil! Yokai ini menjerit kesakitan. Namun bukan berarti dia akan musnah. Aku masih harus menggunakan kertas mantra untuk memusnahkannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan memusnahkanmu bukan membiarkanmu pergi dari tempat ini!" ucapku sinis.

Ketika aku mengambil kertas mantra, tiba-tiba saja dia mencekikku lagi. Aku terkejut. Kukira dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena sudah ditusuk kunaiku. Sial! Aku lengah.

"Dan sudah kubilang, kau tidak lebih kuat dariku, HARU NO SHOUJO!"

Meskipun posisiku yang berada diatas tubuh yokai ini menguntungkan, tetap saja ini menyulitkanku untuk bergerak. Aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan kelopak bunga Sakura mengitariku. Wanginya yg menusuk membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku berusaha mempertahankam kesadaranku. Dengan cepat kutempelkan kertas mantra ke dahinya tidak lupa kurapalkan mantranya juga. Yokai itu menjerit. Cekikannya melonggar. Aku menjauh darinya, dan menatap yokai yang terbakar itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Kau hanya makhluk rendah yang merugikan banyak orang. Kau pantas dimusnahkan!" kataku sarkatik.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH... Sialan kau Haru no Shoujo! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah memusnahkanku!" jeritannya menggema di penjuru hutan.

Lagi-lagi kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan mengitari tubuhku dengan cepat. Apa ini ulah yokai itu? Tapi, kenapa bisa? Seharusnya dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

Kelopak bunga sakura itu membentuk garis vertikal lurus. Lalu menukik tajam ke arahku. Tepatnya menghujam bahuku. Entah jenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Kh..." aku meringis kesakitan. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh pedang berkali-kali kala kelopak-kelopak sakura itu menghujam bahuku dan menembusnya hingga kelopak-kelopak itu tak tersisa di udara.

Aku jatuh terduduk sembari mencengkram bahu kiriku. Panas, perih, sakit, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Dengan ini kita impas. Aku akan musnah dan kau akan mengalami penderitaan serta kesialan tak berujung, KHU KHUKHU..." itulah yang yokai itu katakan sebelum benar-benar musnah.

Aku berhasil. Tapi... Rasa sakit ini amat menyiksa. Membuatku meringkuk diatas tanah yang dingin. Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?. Ditengah kesadaranku yang semakin menipis, sayup-sayup kudengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Lalu... Gelap.

** ~ToBeCon~**

**Ini fic kedua fyn. Gimana?. Keep or delete?**

**Ada yang tau bedanya supernatural dan spiritual gak? Fyn bingung nih nentuin genre fic ini.**

**Terakhir, Mohon review dan concritnya ya….**


	2. Chapter 2

**¤SAKURA CHERRY BLOSSOMS¤**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural, & Horror (mungkin?)**

**Warning!: OOC, typos, AU, dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Fic ini murni dari otak fyn. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**CHAPTER 2: Hari Sial**

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

Aku baru saja sampai di Konoha setelah menjalankan misi yang cukup menguras tenaga. Seingatku, semalam aku melawan yokai yang cukup kuat. Setelah berhasil memusnahkannya aku pingsan di Sakuramori. Namun, begitu sadar aku sudah berada di kamar Midori Miko tadi pagi. Ternyata yang membawaku kembali adalah Tanuki jii-san dan anaknya. Mereka bilang, Midori Mikolah yang menyuruh mereka untuk menyusulku ke Sakuramori karena takut terjadi sesuatu padaku. Ternyata dugaan Miko-sama tepat, bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpaku.

Begitu sadar, tubuhku sakit semua. Apalagi di bagian leher. Tapi, Miko-sama telah mengobati dan membebat leherku dengan perban. Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Setelah sarapan, aku langsung pamit pulang, tidak ingin berlama-lama di desa Midori. Awalnya Miko-sama melarangku untuk pulang karena kondisiku yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tapi setelah kukatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja, beliau mengerti.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin langsung pulang ke rumah. Tetapi, aku harus menyerahkan laporan dulu pada Shisou. Hah... Aku harus bersabar.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor kantor Hokage. Tujuanku? Tentu saja menemui Shisou untuk menyerahkan laporan misiku. Pandanganku tak fokus karena rasa sakit yang mendera leher dan bahuku. Meskipun sudah diobati, tetap saja masih terasa sakit. Makanya sejak tadi aku memegang bahu kiriku.

Aku memasuki ruangan Hokage. Seperti biasa, ada Shizu-nee di dekat Shisou.

"Sakura, sudah kembali rupanya" ucap Shisou. Aku menyerahkan laporan misiku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Shizu-nee. Dia mendekatiku dan ingin menyentuh dahiku. Namun, aku menghindar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah" jawabku bohong. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak baik. Seluruh tubuhku pegal semua.

"Bagaimana dengan luka di lehermu itu? Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit, Sakura. Lukamu harus diobati!" ucap Shizu-nee khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah mengobatinya tadi" ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau butuh istirahat"

'EMANG!' innerku menjerit histeris, tapi tetap kusunggingkan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh pulang. Beristirahatlah! Jangan sampai pernikahan tertunda hanya karena kau sakit. Kuberikan kau cuti selama lima hari, cukup kan?"

Cuti? Lima hari? Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih Shisou..."

"Ah, selamat atas pernikahanmu ya... Sakura!" Shizu-nee berucap dengan semangat sekali. Cih, pernikahan apanya? Aku kan belum menikah kenapa sudah diberi selamat?. Jangan bercanda? Padahal aku sudah lupa dengan hal itu. Tapi ucapan Shizu-nee membuatku teringat kembali dengan hal sial itu.

"A,apa sih? Aku kan belum..." ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba seseorang muncul disebelahku. Dia... Anbu! Topeng kucing bercorak biru? Bukankah dia Anbu yang kemarin?

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanya Shisou pada Anbu ini. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hokage-sama, Shizu-nee. Terima kasih atas cuti yang anda berikan" ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan. Aku tau, Anbu ini tidak akan membuka suara sebelum aku pergi. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

Ketika aku ingin membalikkan badan, pandanganku berputar, tubuhku oleng. Reflek kugerakkan tanganku untuk menggapai apapun yang ada didekatku. Dan... Dapat! Aku tidah terjatuh karena memegang lengan seseorang.

"Ukh..." ringisku pelan sambil memegang kepalaku yang luar biasa pusing. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahu yang ada di depanku. Setidaknya begini lebih baik.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

A, apa? Tu, tunggu dulu!

Lengan ini... Bahu ini... Siapa? Sepertinya pemikiknya lebih tinggi dariku. Oh, apa yang kulakukan?! Ja, jadi dari tadi aku... Me, meme...luk An..bu?

"Ah, Go,Gomennasai" ucapku terbata seraya ber-ojigi berkali-kali. Tak peduli dengan kepalaku yang semakin pusing. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Permisi..." kataku lagi. Mengambil langkah seribu tetap menunduk tak berani menatap Anbu yang ada dihadapanku.

BRUK

Uh... Kau bodoh Sakura! Seharusnya aku tidak menunduk saat melangkah. Aku menubruknya. Menubruk Anbu itu dan... Jatuh. Sakit? Tentu saja!. Pantatku sukses menyentuh lantai.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizu-nee, dia membantuku untuk bangun.

"Hmph... Kau ceroboh Sakura. Aku ragu apa kau benar baik-baik saja atau tidak" Shisou berucap sambil menahan tawa. Apanya yang lucu? Huh. Aku menatapnya kesal. Menyebalkan!

"Apa mau kuantar?" tanya Shizu-nee lagi.

Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanku. Eh? Sepertinya tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah menahan tawa. Cih, semuanya sama saja!. Dan... Apa yang Anbu ini lakukan? Dia tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Apa-apaan itu?. Apa benar dia manusia?. Dia pria kan?. Kenapa diam saja melihat seorang gadis yang jatuh dihadapannya?. Setidaknya bantu aku berdiri atau apalah. Bukannya malah berdiri seperti patung, eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak. Tidak!. Aku tidak butuh bantuannya.

"Tidak perlu! Permisi...!" ucapku ketus seraya melangkah keluar. Huh, persetan dengan sopan santun.

'BBRRRAAKKK'

"A, aawww..!"

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

"Hmph..."

"Huaaahahahaha..."

"Ahahahahaaa..."

"Kalian... Berhentilah mentertawakanku!" jeritku frustasi.

"Ta, tapi itu benar-benar lucu...hmph... Haha..."

"Apanya yang lucu Ino Pig?!" ucapku ketus sambil mengejeknya.

Tapi, bukannya berhenti tertawa, dia malah semakin terbahak-bahak.

"Ja, jadi... Hmph... Kau keluar membanting pintu, lalu. Lalu... Kau, ...hmph... Tanganmu, terjepit pintu? Hahahaha..."

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak lucu, Tenten!"

Menyesal aku sudah menceritakannya pada mereka. Ini semua karena aku yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Lagakku membanting pintu dengan kasar. Akibatnya jari-jariku terjepit pintu. Sepertinya aku kualat. Inilah akibatnya kalau bersikap tidak sopan pada gurumu sendiri. Apalagi kalau gurumu seorang Hokage.

Dari kantor Hokage aku langsung melesat ke rumah sakit, lalu meminta Ino untuk mengobati jariku. Karena paksaan darinya, aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang kualami di kantor hokage tadi. Dan... Disinilah kami. Di taman RS Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh suara gelak tawa mereka yang membahana. Oh, aku sampai lupa kalau disini ada Tenten dan Hinata juga yang ikut bergabung mendengar ceritaku.

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, sudahlah jangan mentertawakan Sakura-chan terus!" Oh... Kau benar-benar baik Hinata. Hanya dia yang tidak tertawa setelah mendengar ceritaku. Justru dia menatapku prihatin. Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas panjang. Tak peduli dengan tawa mereka yang meledak-ledak. Hinata mengelus bahuku. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'sabarlah Sakura-chan'. Aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata" ucapku lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Besok kan?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi hal itu yang ditanyakan.

"Entahlah..." jawabku tak minat.

"Ayolah Forhead... Harusnya kau bahagia akan menikah dengan pria yang sempurna!" sambung Ino sambil menerawang jauh. Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa calon suamiku, bagaimana rupanya, bagaimana sifatnya, dan... Bagaimana bisa kau berkata kalau dia pria sempurna? Ck, menggelikan!" ucapku kesal. Ino malah merangkulku.

"Dengar Forhead! Calon suamimu adalah pria yang sempurna! Karena aku tau sia dia!" katanya yakin. Dasar sok tau!.

"Tentu saja kau tau, di undangannya kan tertera dengan jelas. Haruno Sakura dengan ..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Tenten!" bentak Ino memotong ucapan Tenten.

"Dengan... Siapa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dengan pria yang Sem-Pur-Na!" sahut Ino.

"Aku kan tidak tanya padamu, PIG!. Jadi, dengan siapa Tenten?" aku membentak Ino. Lalu beralih pada Tenten dan bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Bisa kulihat dia menelan ludah gugup.

"Ano, kalau itu... Kau akan tahu sendiri besok".

Jawaban apa itu? Aku beralih memandang Hinata.

"Hinata... Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanyaku memelas.

"Go, gomen Sakura-chan. Aku belum menerima undangannya, jadi aku tidak tahu".

Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Aku tertunduk lesu. Hinata mengusap bahuku pelan.

Hening menyelimuti. Hanya ada desau angin.

"Ah, kau tahu Sakura? Ibumu memesan banyak karangan bunga padaku loh...!" Ino memecah keheningan. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya dan tetap diam.

"Err... Sakura, maaf kalau..."

"Aku pulang dulu ya! Terima kasih sudah mengobati jariku" ucapku memntong perkataan Ino.

"Eh? Ah, kau ini bicara apa sih? Oh iya, Hati-hati di jalan...!" entah kenap Ino terlihat agak gugup. Yah, dari cara bicaranya dan tatapannya padaku.

"ya" sahutku seraya menjauh dari taman rumah sakit. Berlari pulang. Dengan diliputi perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

Pernikahan? Ck, menggelikan!. Apa mereka tak memikirkan perasaanku? Aku menyetujui perjodohan itu karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku tau, Ayah dan Ibu tak mungkin sembarangan memilih calon suami untukku. Mungkin saja pria itu benar-benar pria sempurna seperti yang dikatakan Shizu-nee dan Ino. Tapi, sesempurna apapun dia, kalau tanpa ada cinta diantara kita, itu pasti sulit. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalaninya?.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu adalah pria kasar yang hanya bersikap manis di depan Ayah dan Ibu?. Bagaimana kalau pria itu ternyata sudah punya kekasih, namun terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini?. Itu artinya aku adalah gadis yang sangat jahat merebut kekasih orang. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku?. Bagaimana kalau... Arrrggh... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala.

GABBRUKKK

"Aww..." sial! Dahan pohon yang kulalui licin, sehingga aku terpeleset lalu jatuh. Jatuh!. Jatuh lagi?. Sudah berapa kali aku jatuh?.

"..kh..." bagus! Kakiku terkilir. Sungguh hari ini Kami-sama baik sekali padaku.

Tapi, bukan murid Shisou namanya kalau tidak bisa mengobati luka kecil ini. Ku alirkan chakraku ke pergelangan kakiku. Lalu aku membebatnya dengan perban. Walau masih terasa nyeri, setidaknya aku bisa berjalan. Lagipula, rumahku sudah tidak jauh dari sini.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, kau sudah pulang, nak?!"

"Iya bu, aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi dari Shisou" kataku sambil meletakkan sandalku kedalam rak lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ayah mana bu?" tanyaku sebelum meneguk habis air dalam botol yang kupegang.

"Dia sedang mengecek dan mempersiapkan tempat resepsinya" sahut ibu dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan"

Aku terkejut, ternyata ada orang lain di dapur selain aku.

"Konnichiwa, ba-san?" ucapku canggung. Wanita paruh baya di hadapanku ini cantik sekali. Rambutnya hitam tergerai panjang. Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Panggil aku Kaa-san! Aku kan ibumu juga"

Ibuku juga? Apa dia...

"Ah, Sakura, kenalkan dia Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke dan dia akan menjadi ibumu juga. Ibu mertua..." kata ibuku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, Sasuke. Calon suamimu" kali ini Mikoto ba-san yang berucap.

Sasuke? Rasanya tidak asing dengan nama itu. Sasuke, itu artinya Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchi...ha?

Aku terbelalak kaget menyadari sesuatu.

"A,APA? Uchiha Sasuke?" pekikku keras.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau mengenalnya kan?" tanya Mikoto ba-san.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Err... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya saja aku sudah sering mendengar tentangnya dari sahabatku" kataku seraya tersenyum kaku.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kau akan mengenalnya besok. Bahkan akan lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun. Meskipun terlihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke anak yang baik" Mikoto ba-san tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

"Sakura, cepat bersihkan dirimu! Ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi"

"Baik, bu..."

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

"Ah... Nyamannya..." seruku.

Berendam memang memang membuat tubuh lebih rileks. Apalagi setelah menjalankan misi yang melelahkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke" gumamku tanpa sadar. Uchiha Sasuke calon suamiku?.

Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Aku pun tak tau seperti apa rupanya. Aku hanya sering mendengar cerita tentangnya dari Ino.

Kata Ino, Sasuke itu pria tertampan di Konoha, apalagi dia berasal dari salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha. Kata Ino, dia adalah seorang Anbu yang hebat. Aku masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Ino ketika ditugaskan untuk mengobati para Anbu yang terluka. Dia teramat gembira karena sempat berada lama didekat Sasuke. Kebetulan saat itu Ino yang ditugaskan, bukan aku. Jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha itu. Kata Ino, Sasuke pria yang keren, jenius, hebat, gagah dan sempurna. Sekali lagi itu semua kata Ino!. Sungguh berlebihan!.

Apa iya Sasuke seperti itu?

"Hah... Entahlah..." aku semakin menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam ofuro.

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

Melihat refleksi diriku dalam cermin. Masih berb  
alutkan selembar handuk. Oh... Betapa pucatnya wajahku. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?. Mungkin aku benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa si Uchiha itu mau menerimaku sebagai istriya?. Kalau memang dia pria sempurna, apa dia mau memiliki istri yang sederhana ini?. Dengan segala kesadaran diri, aku mengakui bahwa aku bukanlah gadis yang cantik. Tubughku tak sebagus Ino ataupun Hinata. Dan... Lihatlah dahi ini! Uuh... Lebar kan?

NYUT

Tiba-tiba saja leherku terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Uuh..." aku meringis sambil mencengkram bahu kiriku dan menatap pantulannya dalam cermin.

Aku terbelalak.

"I, ini... Apa?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Aku mendekati cermin untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di bahuku. Ya, di sana. Tepatnya di bagian perpotongan antara leher dan bahuku terdapat... Apa ya? Tanda berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura, mungkin?. Menyala seperti api dan semakin menyebar dari bahu kiriku menuju wajah bagian kiri. Apa ini? Rasanya panas sekali!.

"Ukh...kh..." aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil mencengkram bahu kiriku. Sesak. Aku sulit bernafas.

"Sakura..." tiba-tiba saja Ibu masuk kamarku.

"I,iya..." sahutku sedikit terengah.

Ibu sudah ada di ambang pintu. Wajahnya menatapku lega.

"untung kau belum pakai baju"

"A,ada apa bu?" tanyaku. Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan tanda aneh yang menjalar itu. Berputar di sekitar perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Bentuknya berubah menjadi seperti bunga Sakura. Dan warnanya... Pink?. Seperti Tatto?.

"ra... Sakura!"

"Ah, eh... Ya?" sahutku gelagapan. Ibuku dan Mikoto ba-san sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan beberapa helai Kimono ditangannya.

"I, itu..." tunjukku ke Kimono-kimono itu.

"Kimono-kimono ini yang akan kau kenakan besok saat resepsi. Kau harus mencobanya dulu"

Apa katanya? Untuk resepsi? Kenapa sebanyak itu? Memangnya aku akan berganti Kimono berapa kali.

"Tenang, aku dan Ibumu akan membantu memakaikannya. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan kimono-kimono ini!" kata Mikoto Ba-san antusias.

Aku terdiam mematung.

Oh, Kami-sama... Cobaan apa lagi ini?

Aku lelah...!

**¤fynlicht hime¤**

**~ToBeCon~**

**Yak, chapie 2 hadir!**

**Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Gimana?.**

**Review yah! Untuk yang dah login udah fyn bales reviewnya lewat PM. Dan untuk yang gak login, nih… Balesan reviewnya! :**

**dinosaurus : - Yup, anda betul! #2jempol. Tapi tebakan nomor 2 spertinya salah deh… hehe.. okeh, thaks banget bwt reviewnya! Jangan bosen2 baca fic fyn yah!**

**Ongkitang : Thanks atas reviewnya. **

**Guest: untuk sebagian pertanyaan Guest-san, jawabannya ada di chapie ini dan sebagian lagi akan terjawab di chapie2 ke depan. Ikutin trus ceritanya, okeh?! Thanks untuk reviewnya.**

**Yosh! Don't forget to review! Btw, fyn butuh concrit nih untuk bisa lebih baik lagi. **


End file.
